Justice League: War - Complete Fatality List
This article lists every death that occurs in the DC Animated Movie Universe film, Justice League: War. * Green Lantern and Batman chase a Parademon all across Gotham before cornering it in the sewers. The creature plants a Mother Box on the wall before blowing itself up. * Superman carves up a wave of Parademons with his heat vision. * Green Lantern conjures up a giant robot and uses its chain guns and missiles to destroy several Parademons. * When Parademons invade STAR Labs, two security guards are snatched up and disappear, presumably killed. * Wonder Woman slays eleven Parademons as a horde of them emerges from the White House. * Immediately after his cybernetic reconstruction, Victor Stone uses his new augmentations to kill a group of Parademons, shooting most of them and crushing the last one. * A Parademon is about to attack Flash from behind when Cyborg activates his white-noise cannon and fires on the creature, disintegrating it. * Batman kills three Parademons by attaching explosives to their armour while fighting them. * Green Lantern uses his ring to construct a cannon and shoots six Parademons out of the air. * Batman throws an explosive Batarang into the head of a Parademon. * Superman gets swarmed by Parademons, but they scatter when he unleashes his heat vision, killing an unknown number of them with the blast. * Superman tears several Parademons apart by picking up a truck and beating them with it. * After slamming the truck on top of a few Parademons, Superman uses his heat vision to blow up its fuel tank, incinerating several nearby Parademons. * Two guards aboard Air Force One are killed when a Parademon rips open the door from the outside, causing the guards to get sucked out. * Four Secret Service members are mauled by Parademons on Air Force One. * One of the President's bodyguards shoots the head off of two Parademons before being grabbed and hoisted out of sight. * Wonder Woman rescues the President and First Lady after slaughtering eighteen Parademons both around and aboard Air Force One. * Superman assists with landing the President's damaged jet while shooting down several Parademons with his laser vision. * Wonder Woman assists Superman by cutting down some Parademons with her sword. * As Cyborg is processing the information downloaded from the Mother Box, Shazam appears from above and drops two dead Parademons into the ruined lab. * Green Lantern and Batman mop up a group of five Parademons on the streets of Metropolis. * Wonder Woman cuts down a group of Parademons as she lands in Metropolis. * When Darkseid arrives on Earth, he destroys three fighter jets and their pilots with his Omega Beams. * While Green Lantern continuously attacks Darkseid, the other heroes are busy fighting and killing Parademons. * Darkseid fires his Omega Beams which lock onto Superman and the Flash. Flash runs and lures the beam chasing him into a squad of Parademons pursuing civilians. While Flash runs around the creatures, the Omega Beam burns right through them and kills them. * Darkseid hovers over Metropolis and sweeps the streets with his Omega Beams. It is unknown how many people are killed because of this. * Cyborg and Shazam save a group of civilians by crushing three Parademons. * After disguising himself as a civilian, Batman lets himself be captured by a Parademon and taken away to a facility where Desaad is converting captured humans into Parademons. As they enter the complex, Batman flips out of the Parademon's grasp and onto its back, shoving an explosive into its mouth and killing it. * Cyborg lures Darkseid's Omega Beams into striking a Parademon. * Superman breaks free of Desaad's restraints, shooting three Parademons with his heat vision. * Shazam kills a swarm of Parademons with a wave of lightning. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Complete Fatality List Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Justice League: War